Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers).
Proximity sensor devices may typically incorporate either profile capacitive sensors or capacitive image sensors. Capacitive profile sensors alternate between multiple axes (e.g., x and y), while capacitive image sensors scan multiple transmitter rows to produce a more detailed capacitive “image” of “pixels” associated with an input object. While capacitive image sensors are advantageous in a number of respects, there is a continuing need to improve the performance of such devices. For example, there is a continuing need to reduce the cost and complexity of capacitive image sensors while maintaining good performance.
Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.